Someday
by sheridon
Summary: Speculation for Lita/Malenko match Raw 2/19. Partial songfic. Matt/Lita


Disclaimer: All of the character in this story are characters owned by WWF. If you feel the need to sue, I have a whole $4.36 in my bank account, k?  
Rating: PG-13, just for some violence and occasional bad word  
Spoilers: None, unless I am unknowingly psychic.   
  
************************************  
  
Vince McMahon is sitting in his office, talking on the phone.   
" It's too bad you couldn't make it tonight. I had some very fun things planned for us." A female voice on the other end of the line responded something. Vince laughs, and then there is a knock at the door. Vince growls angrily and tells the woman on the other end to hold on. "Come in!!!"  
Dean Malenko enters the room. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you, Mr. McMahon, but I need to ask a favor."  
Vince gives him a once over and sighs. "Make it quick."  
  
Lita and the Hardys are sitting in their locker room, awaiting Lita' s match against Dean Malenko. They're talking quietly amongst themselves, when someone knocks. Before any members of the team could invite the knocker inside, Michael Cole enters.  
"What do you want?" asks Lita, annoyed at the fact that their conversation was interrupted.  
"Lita, Vince wants to see you and the Hardys in his office right away."  
Lita glances over at Matt, then Jeff, then finally back to Michael Cole. "What does he want?" She asked, uncertainly.  
"I'm not quite sure, but I think it has something to do with your match against Malenko tonight."  
Jeff mutters something that no one could quite catch, and then says "Come on, we'd better get to the man's office."  
  
"Lita, Matt, Jeff, so nice of you to join me." Vince grinned.  
"Whadda want, Vince? I have a match to prepare for." Lita informs him.  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that match," Vince replies, "and out of the interest of fairness, I can only allow you to bring one of these two to the ring with you tonight. And I'll leave the decision up to you."  
Lita's mouth fell open in shock. "Bu-but... Vince, that's not fair!" she stammered, Vince's expression hardened.  
"No, you see, it is fair, to Dean Malenko. And I only do things out of the interest of fairness!" he snapped. "Now, I think you'd better go get ready for your match, because it's up next." Lita looked at her boys, and then turned and stormed out, Jeff and Matt in close pursuit. When they finally arrived back to their locker room, there was only a few minutes remaining until her match. Both Jeff and Matt had remained fairly quiet for the past few minutes, knowing if they said anything, they would end up making it harder for Lita to choose.   
"Uh...um... whadda say we flip a coin?" Lita looked at both of them hopefully. She pulled a nickel out of her jacket pocket, and went back over to where the boys were standing.   
"I call Heads," Jeff declared, going for his usual coin side. Matt nodded his consent to Lita, leaving the rest up to her. She threw the coin up in the air, and easily caught it again, flipping it onto her wrist. Her muscles tensed up. She wanted more than anything for that coin to read Tails when she removed her hand. All she wanted was for Matt to be out there with her tonight. But she couldn't have risked hurting Jeff's feelings by just choosing Matt. She removed her hand.  
"Heads." She said quietly, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Jeff smiled, and Matt looked at the floor for a solid minute, before looking up again.  
" Be careful out there tonight, okay? I don't want you getting hurt, and Malenko ids a dangerous character." He quickly lectured. Lita rolled her eyes. She'd heard this one before.  
"The only danger Malenko will tonight, is in danger from me kicking his mid-life crisis, good-for-nothing married punk ass all over that ring."   
Matt just laughed. "That sounds about right." He gave her a quick hug and wished her good luck. He then turned to Jeff. "Watch her back tonight."  
Jeff just smiled. "It's not something you have to ask me to do." They stood all together for a minute and joined their pinkies. They let go after a few seconds, and Lita and Jeff left, leaving Matt behind. Matt sighed, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Earlier, he had been able to ignore it, thinking he would be out there to protect her. But that wasn't the case after all. He went out to where the TV screen was that other wrestlers watched during matches. He wasn't leaving this spot until he was sure Lita was okay.  
  
I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know that you're coming back  
So why am I dying inside  
  
Lita and Jeff made there way to the stage area, from there they would soon descend to the ramp, and down to the ring. She hoped Matt would be watching.   
"Nervous?" Lita looked over at Jeff.  
"How can you tell?" She laughed, knowing she was sweating like a pig. Jeff just smiled.  
"Don't worry, you are going to kick Mal-Erkel's ass!!!" he reassured. Their music started up.   
"Show time." Lita whispered.  
  
Are you searching for words that you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say good-bye  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Jeff Hardy, Lita!!!" The crowd let out a roar and Lita and Jeff jumped out onto the stage, making their guns. After holding the usual pose, they jogged down to the ring, and dove inside. They did some more poses, and waited. Lillian Garcia continued. " Her opponent, weighing in at 212 lbs, the WWF light heavy weight champion, Dean Malenko." The crowd booed, but Dean didn't seem to notice, his gaze was fixed on Lita.   
Lita glanced at Jeff, and rolled her eyes. This dork was about to be put in his place.   
Matt watched nervously from the back. Something was definitely wrong. But what? He prayed that Lita would be alright, he wasn't sure what he would do if she ever left him.   
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,   
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday   
  
The arena flooded with bright light, and Lita gave a quick hug to Jeff before he climbed out of the ring. She took a deep breath, and told herself that Jeff would be right behind her the whole time. The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Lita and Dean stared each other down, waiting to see which one of them would make the first move.   
Matt hadn't even blinked since Lita had come down to the ring. Things were getting pretty intense in there already, and the fighting hadn't even begun yet. The feeling at the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away. Another frightening thought had since entered his mind. He had never told her how he felt about her, and there was this fear inside telling him that he would never get the chance.  
  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side   
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll...   
  
Dean had finally gotten sick of waiting. He charged at Lita, not even sure of what he was planning to do. Lita wasn't surprised, she had an infinite amount of patience and knew he would get sick of waiting and be the first to make the move. Seeing an opportunity, she grabbed hi by the neck as he came charging at her, and rammed his head straight into the turnbuckle. While he was still reeling from that injury, Lita DDTed him, leaving him lying face first on the mat.  
So far, so good, Matt thought as he watched Lita take an early lead in the ring. But he also knew from experience that a good start doesn't mean a good finish. He saw Jeff cheering her on from outside the ring, and cursed the stupid coin for landing on heads. He wanted to be out there.   
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday   
  
Jeff watched from the side. Lita was still in full control in the ring, but something didn't seem right. He watched as Lita hammered away on Malenko, who wasn't really doing much of anything but taking the beating. It seemed almost too easy. This wasn't the first time that she had ever taken on Dean, but the previous times, he had fought back, and fought back hard. The cameraman was lurking about nearby, trying to get his face on camera. He looked directly into it, knowing that Matt would be watching from back.  
Matt watched as the camera focused on Jeff, who was looking into it with a funny expression. He knew that that look was meant for him. He also knew what it meant. With twenty three years of history between Matt and his brother, it was easy to read each other's thoughts. And right now they were thinking the exact same thing. Lita's in trouble. Matt drummed his fingers nervously on the TV screen. He wanted more than anything to race out there, to act as a bodyguard to the woman that he loved. But he couldn't. Not yet anyways, not until he had a real reason.   
  
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll...   
  
To Lita, it seemed that she had been in there for an eternity. Kicking someone's ass who didn't seem to want to fight back could be very boring. She wasn't just bored, she was worried. Of all the shitty things that people had called her over the years, stupid wasn't one of them. She knew something was up with Malenko, she just didn't know what. Shrugging to herself, she figured she should take advantage of it. She hooked her arm around Dean's head, and smiled. This one's for you Matt, she thought, grinning into the camera, so he would know. She let out a loud holler, very similar to the one Matt did. Twist of Fate. Switching arms, she twisted his head, at the same time as twisting her body around, and plowed his face into the mat.   
Jeff smiled and pounded on the mat. "C'mon Lita, finish him off!!!" Quite a ways into the match, and nothing major had happened. Maybe all this worrying was for nothing. He decided he would quit worrying and concentrate on the match, and supporting Lita.   
Still watching, Matt could see that Jeff had relaxed, and begun to enjoy himself. Maybe all this worrying was for nothing, he thought, maybe Dean just got cocky, and careless, maybe.....Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement at the back of the ramp. He squinted, because the camera angle wasn't so great, but he was positive, someone was back there. So busy watching the match, Jeff didn't even seem to notice. Matt tensed up, the figure was more visible now, and Matt was positive that the outline was that of Dean's radical brother, Perry Saturn. Dammit! Why can't these bastards just leave her alone? If they so much as lay a finger on her, he would rip out their throats!! Matt was now seething with anger, but he knew that until they actually physically tried something, he couldn't go out there. Jeff, he prayed, turn around. Please, just turn around.   
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday   
  
Alright Dean, I've had enough of this shit, Roswell's on in an hour, and I'm not missing it. Leaving Dean lying on the mat, Lita climbed to the top rope, hiked up her pants legs, and leapt off the top rope, flipping in the air while maintaining a straight figure. Moonsault, her finishing move. She landed squarely on top of Dean. The ref. dove in for the pin. 1....2..... Dean sprang to life and threw Lita off of him. Lita lay still for a moment, dumbfounded. She was so sure that she had had that match won. She glanced over at Jeff, who looked as shocked as she felt. Lita scrambled back up off her feet, but Dean was already a step ahead of her. Throwing her into the corner, she never saw him coming. He crashed into her with such force, that she was knocked off her feet. Not stopping for a second, Dean hammered away on her head, with extreme force. He just kept going at it, to Lita, it never seemed to end. Kicking, punching , slapping. It was like he had grown a few extra limbs to beat her with. He threw her out of the corner, and into the ropes, which rebounded her into Dean's waiting arm, knocking her to the ground.   
She felt so dizzy, her head was spinning. Everywhere she looked, there seemed to be two of everything. She looked up, and saw something coming towards the ring. For a split second, she dared to hope that Matt had come down to the ring to help her, but the figure was headed towards Jeff, not her. She looked over at Jeff, who was oblivious to the threat of danger. She wanted so badly to warn him, to call out to him. If only the spinning would stop. Spinning, spinning. She tried to shake it off, and looked back over at Jeff, but she didn't see him anymore, only the dark figure of danger.   
Matt had seen enough, Perry had come down to the ring un-noticed by Jeff until it was too late. The impact of the chair had knocked his brother out cold, leaving Lita unprotected. He ran out of the room, and to the ring.  
Where was Matt? She needed him. She needed him to make the spinning go away, to make the pain stop. She could feel the danger coming closer, gaining up on her. Closer, closer. Dean was in the ring, along with the dark figure. Which she now recognized as Perry Saturn. They had something with them. Chairs. Both of them had chairs. They were circling her like vultures, a chair in either hand. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't. Where was Matt? She suddenly felt a whoosh of cold air, and then the blackness slammed into her.  
Matt finally reached the ramp leading to the ring, but he was too late. He saw Saturn and Malenko hitting her with the chairs. She fell like a sack of potatoes. Red hot pain seared through Matt, like someone had taken a flaming stick and shoved it into his stomach. He watched as he ran towards the ring. They weren't stopping. They just kept beating her, hitting her, slamming her with the chairs. The bell rang incessantly for a DQ, but it made no never mind to Dean and Perry. Hitting, and hitting, and hitting. Jeff was up now, and he grabbed Saturn by the ankles, and pulled him out of the ring. Matt dove into the ring, grabbing the chair from Malenko's hands, and slammed it into his face. Dean staggered backwards, and Matt pushed him over the ropes and out of the ring. Matt raced to Lita's side. God, there was blood everywhere, but she was still conscious. Barely.  
"Matt?" she croaked out, barely above a whisper.  
"I'm here, I'm here baby." He said, tears streaming down the side of his face. She looked so young, so innocent. He took her hand into his. It was so small, and so cold. So very, very cold. He stroked her cheek in an effort to comfort her. He wanted more than anything to take her into his arms, and hold her and kiss her and tell her everything would be alright.   
"Matt, it hurts, it hurts so bad."  
"I know, I know, but you're going to be okay. I'm gonna take care of you, I promise."   
"No time. No time...left." She said in the same monotonous whisper as before. He looked at her. What did she mean? No time left? No. She wasn't leaving him. She couldn't, not now.   
" Lita, don't say that. You can't."  
"Matt.... I....love....you."   
"I love you too. Please, don't leave me, not now." But it was too late. No sooner than he had gotten the words out then Lita's eyes closed, and her body went limp. Matt's tears streamed down his face, and he held her close to him. Not wanting or being able to let her go. He couldn't. He wouldn't.  
  
Waiting for someday Believing in someday Praying for someday, I'll be...  
Longing for someday Clinging to someday Cherishing someday, I'll be...  
Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday Wishing for someday, I'll be...  
Living for someday Counting on someday Knowing that one day...   
I will see you   
  
~Fin~  
*************************  
Okay, well, that was my first lame ass attempt to create a fanfic, so please go easy on me. I would really love your impute, so please, R&R.   
  



End file.
